Talented
by Sonenclair
Summary: The truth: the talent each fairy chose at Arrival was never meant one's true talent. Talents have always been multifaceted things – no fairy has the exact same talent, though few ever find their true talent. Legend has it: it's a long and arduous process, but the rewards too great to imagine. Most think that the True Talent is an old pixie's tale, but the reality is…
1. Prologue

_**"Talented"**_

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! It's Sonenclair here with another Pixie Hollow story. Let me just say that I've watched the movies and all that but I'm mainly basing this off the virtual world that closed a little while back. Even so, I feel like Tinkerbell's universe has a lot of exploring to do, so I'm going to try to do that with this story.**

 **I'm kind of bad at author's notes. Oh yeah, I don't own Tink or any of that. Only my OCs.**

 **Please do have a read and let me know what you think - even if it's negative. I love hearing from my readers. :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Faith Eveningswirls shifted awkwardly in her seat. Though the room was lavishly decorated – purple, plush velvet seats with carved golden arms, shiny mahogany tables, floor-length, embroidered curtains in royal purple, a crystal skylight that spilled the sun – she stared at her hands miserably, as if they were bound together.

In a way, they were.

"Faith," a stern-looking fairy with silver hair and piecing icy eyes – better known by every fairy in the Hollow as the Assistant – smiled at her pleasantly. It looked more like a grimace though; Faith could not be certain. "Would you care for a scone while you wait for the Queen? Dulcie baked them fresh."

"Uh, no thanks," Faith mumbled, looking lost. "You said the Queen requested an audience with me."

The Assistant flashed her another cold smile. "Yes, she did, but the Queen is busy at the moment and will therefore, be a while."

"Oh," Faith turned around and saw a scribe sitting in the corner, awkwardly observing the situation. Blushing, she looked back down and twiddled her thumbs. "How much longer do you think she'll -"

An elegant figure clothed in gold swept into the room. She stood at least 3 inches taller than both Faith and the Assistant. Her dark blond hair was pulled into a regal up-do, blue eyes glittering against tanned skin.

The Assistant saw her first. She pushed up her wire-rimmed glasses and gasped. "Your Majesty!" She bent her slight frame low into a curtsy.

The Queen nodded in her direction. "Hello Silver," she greeted, using the Assistant's real name – Silver Sundance. "If you don't mind, planning for the Snowflake Ball needs to be completed."

Silver gave a curt nod and scampered out of the room as Queen Clarion turned her attention onto the silent figure across from her.

Shoulder-length chestnut hair sun-bleached honey blond hid her features, but the Queen was quite familiar with Faith Eveningswirls' – bright amber eyes, smattering of freckles across a ski-slope nose, rosebud lips, a creamy complexion. It would be denying the truth to call the girl's memorable face anything _but_ pretty.

The girl in question snapped her head up to notice the Queen herself in front of her. "Your Majesty," she stammered. "I didn't notice you there." She dropped into a hasty curtsy.

Queen Clarion raised her hand to silence her. "Don't worry about the small things Faith," she said soothingly.

Faith nodded hesitantly.

"You might be wondering why I called you here," the Queen said, not really waiting for a response. "I wanted to hear your story about what happened with… well, _that_."

"Oh," Faith squirmed uncomfortably. "Um, may I ask why? Is Melody…?"

The Queen smiled. "No, she is gone. I simply wanted to hear _your_ story. There is a scribe to document the whole thing."

The girl chewed on her lip thoughtfully, thinking it through. The scribe-talent in the corner leaned forward, eagerly seeking a new story to tell.

"It's a long story," Faith finally responded. "A long and complicated one. I haven't told anybody."

"That's fine," Queen Clarion smiled. "I've cleared my schedule for the entire afternoon. Would you care for a scone? Dulcie baked them fresh."

"Uh, no thanks," Faith said, shaking her head. "Why is the scribe there though?"

"Why to document your story, of course. Don't worry, it will be put into the most remote part of the Library. Few fairies even know of the Archives, let alone be granted access."

Faith pondered the idea for a moment.

"Very well," she leaned back into her seat. "It began when I arrived…"

* * *

 **And that is the really boring prologue, but a first chapter will literally be up half an hour from now so...**

 **This particular chapter ish thing was ridiculously short because I only wanted to give a taste of the multiverse I'm stepping into with this story before I dive right into it. NEXT UPDATE though will be the real deal so stay tuned for that please :)**

 **Please R &R if you liked it - or even if you didn't for that matter. I always like hearing what's up. :)**

 **See you all next update!**

 **~ Sonen**


	2. Chapter 1

_**"Talented"**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Helloooo beloved readers of the Webiverse! Glad you're still reading aha :p**

 **This is the legitimate first chapter that actually has some content. Really, it's an introduction to the plot of the story... I'll spare you the boring details but anyways, I really hope you enjoy my first multi-chapter story (on Tinkerbell anyway). :)**

 **Nope. Don't own.**

 **As always, please do let me know what you thought of this chapter by popping me a nice review. Or well, it doesn't have to be nice... As long as you're honest.**

 **I'll just shut up now.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Arrival**

The chattering of fairies and the scent of dew filled the air of Dewdrop Vale. Clusters of friends chatted animatedly as a large group of sparrowmen played Acornball. The evening set the dew sitting on blades of grass ablaze.

A fairy touched down onto a petunia petal. Her chestnut-blond locks waved in the gentle breeze and cascaded down her clean, white dandelion gown - the uniform for new arrivals. A dark-haired fairy with French-toast coloured complexion donning a bright yellow sundress hovered in the air next to her.

"This is Dewdrop Vale," Iridessa explained. "Many fairies and sparrowmen come to enjoy the sun and the brook."

She reached into her leaf bag and stuffed a leaf journal, pouch, compass, and map into the arms of the new arrival.

"This is where I leave you, Faith. Silvermist's grotto is right over there if you need something," she said. "Fly with you sunbeam!"

The new arrival watched her mentor leave until she was gone.

Faith Eveningswirls thought about her Arrival Ceremony. When it was time to choose her name, a large scroll had been shoved into her arms. A smidge of pixie dust had swirled towards her in the gentle breeze, glittering against the setting sun. She had declared her choice, the Queen smiled proudly and Dessa had strode forward declaring herself as the mentor.

Faith sighed and opened her leaf journal. Her signature sat on the back of the cover, with the words "Light Talent" embossed below. She flipped through the journal, noting the To-do list, and space for keeping track of wardrobe and furniture.

Suddenly she felt a joust in her side. The journal was knocked out of her hands and fell to the ground, where it narrowly missed a swim in the brook.

Faith turned around indignantly, where she saw a black-haired fairy with wild violet streaked curls. She was also wearing a white dandelion gown, but dressed up with meadow flowers.

"Oh my stars I'm sooooooo sorry!" Curly exclaimed. "I totally wasn't looking where I was going!" She swooped down and picked up the journal, returning it to Faith.

"Newbies," a stylish fairy fluttered past, whisper-coughing snarkily. Her honey blond hair was tied into a chic knot; she was dressed in what had to be the latest couture, a silk scarf tossed artfully around her slender neck.

Faith's cheeks burned. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled to Curly. She needed to look less _newbie_ ; she quickly consulted the map Iridessa had given her only moments before and fluttered off to Acorn Summit to get some new clothes _pronto_.

Curly raised her arms indignantly. "I said I was sorry!" she called.

* * *

A giant... acorn?

Faith glanced at her map. "I think this is it," she muttered to herself. She cleared the area of ingredients - pixie currency - and taking a deep breath, pushed open the door.

The inside of Summit Style was a polished golden brown colour. A shiny crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Mirrors sat in every corner; mannequins displayed the latest styles.

"Diva Wings!" A fairy dressed in teal and white called to a dark-skinned pixie donning a long black gown.

Diva Wings turned around. A white rose was pinned above her ear. "Finding what you need, Kylee?"

"Yes I'll take these," Kylee said, pulling out a brown jacket and a floral skirt. Her red hair was cut to her chin and carefully tousled. _Goodness is everyone here so fashionable?_

"Fabulous," Diva Wings purred. "That'll be 85 maple leaves."

Kylee nodded, pulling the leaves out of her pouch and handing them over. She scribbled something into her journal, holding her purchases in a shopping bag.

Faith pretended to rummage through the catalog for something suitable. A gauzy floral blouse with a simple pair of dark pants caught her eye.

"Excuse me, how much are these?" She pointed out the items to Diva Wings.

The shopkeeper looked at her dubiously. "70 maple leaves or 20 diamonds. Can I see your Member crest?"

"Member crest?"

Diva Wings rolled her eyes. "Honey, it's the most exclusive club in all of the Hollow. Members get exclusive access, more shopping opportunities, and a diamond allowance."

"Uh, I don't have a crest," Faith said.

"Well then that's too bad then," the shopkeeper smiled condescendingly. "That'll be 20 diamonds."

"I... I don't have that kind of money." She opened her pouch and gazed sadly at her measly 8 diamonds.

"You'll have to find some place else then darling," Diva Wings soothed, her character suddenly turning a 180. "Try the Basics shop."

* * *

Faith fluttered by Palm Tree Cove.

"Everything here is so expensive," she muttered, kicking a rock across the soft, golden sand. "And I bet all the fairies I ran into are Members."

She glanced upward at an overturned coconut shell. A battered driftwood sign declared it to be a hair shop. She started to head in when she felt something slam into her side.

Faith lay sprawled on the sand as a fairy with wild black curls streaked with violet stood over her, a concerned look crossing her features.

"Oh my stars I'm so sorry!" Curly exclaimed, yet again. "I totally wasn't - hey, don't I know you?"

"You made me drop my journal earlier," Faith reminded.

"Oh, that's right!" Curly remembered, smacking her forehead. "Sorry 'bout that. I've got to stop running into you - literally!"

Faith smiled in spite of herself.

"My name is Melody Snowsong," Curly said, touching one of her violet strands. "I arrived 4 sunrises ago."

"Faith Eveningswirls. I just arrived today." She reached forward and returned Melody's handshake.

* * *

 **So if you enjoyed that please do leave me a review. :)**

 **I know I'm keeping the pace reeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy slow but I promise I'm building up to something. Ish. I hope.**

 **Anyways just let me know if you liked that. I'm done the second chapter as well, so it'll be a quick update. See you all next chapter!**

 **~ Sonen**


	3. Chapter 2

_**"Talented"**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know right? My updates are speedier than Vidia. I swear.**

 **Right so last time we saw the beginning of a new friendship between Melody and Faith. Something important may or may not be going down. It may or may not be a groundbreaking event that changes Faith's new friendship and life.**

 **Fun fact: this chapter and the next one were actually part of the same chapter. What?! I know right! Chapter 2 would have been like 7 pages long in my document, but I decided to chop it in half. :)**

 **Nope, still don't own.**

 **Always remember to pop me a rate and review if you liked that, or if I did something tremendously wrong, just let me know - I love hearing feedback, even if it's negative. :)**

 **But you heard nothing from me. I gave nothing away. I think.**

 **Just read on; always enjoy.**

* * *

 **2: Endeavours**

"So what have you seen so far of our fair Hollow?" Melody Snowsong struck her hands out in dramatic jazz hands.

"Um...not very much," Faith Eveningswirls giggled into her hand.

After the second unfortunate incident, Melody had invited Faith to the Tearoom to "compensate for any potential injuries" the following morning. Faith had been reluctant at first, but agreed once Melody insisted, saying it was "on her".

"One Fairy Tea Service," a waiter set a fancy silver three-tier tray down on their table. He tossed his caramel-colored hair, scribbled something down on the notepad, and flashed the 2 fairies a megawatt smile before flying off.

"Oh my stars," Melody sighed, fanning herself. "Now _he_ was a vision."

Faith laughed at her new friend. "You sound over 500 years old. Somebody has a thing for the waiiiittteeeerrrr," she drawled, teasing her.

"Well yes - I mean no - I mean, can you blame me? He was nice!"

"Right, _nice_."

Faith picked up a watercress sandwich and took a bite. "Mmm delish."

Melody looked relieved for a change of topic. "Yep, the Tearoom has the best fairy cakes, scones, sandwiches, and tea in the entire Hollow. They're all made specially by Dulcie and her team every morning."

"Huh," Faith glanced around, impressed. "Must be expensive."

"Only if you order the Tea Service," Melody shrugged. "It's mostly a Member thing but us, community fairies can get it for a diamond." She rubbed two fingers together, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh," Faith blushed. "You shouldn't have ordered one for a fairy you just met then."

"Why not?" Melody looked confused. "I have to be liable for any damage I've done. Plus you're my friend." She winked.

Faith's spirits lifted. She liked that word.

* * *

"Now, where exactly haven't you visited yet?" Melody pulled out her map and examined it with serious concentration.

"That would be... pretty much everywhere," Faith poured the cup of pixie dust she had collected for the first time from Terence over her head. The glittery golden dust streamed down her shoulders before being absorbed by her body.

"Right then, we have to go on a tour then!" Melody tucked the map away and clasped Faith's hands in her own. "I know just where to start!"

She pulled Faith's hands up as she flapped her wings and took to the sky. With a enormous effort from her wings helped by the new dose of dust, she streamed across the sky in a burst of speed. Faith was dragged along behind her, rather taken aback by her friend's dangerous flying.

When Melody finally touched down, Faith was frazzled, panting, and generally overwhelmed by the situation.

"What you need," she declared, spreading her arms out widely. "Is a day at the hair salon! Schelly will know just what to do with your hair."

"Um, ok?" Faith smiled meekly, unsure if she had a choice at that particular moment. She let herself get pushed to the door of the overturned coconut shop that she had spotted the day before at Palm Tree Cove.

It would be a lie to say that she was not _slightly_ overwhelmed by her new friend. It wasn't that she didn't like Melody, or enjoy her presence. She was just - too much. Faith decided that she hated the crowds in Dewdrop Vale after the first day and tried her absolute best to avoid them as much as possible. Even though she had arrived a few sunrises ago, she had remained mostly holed up in her home the entire time, too embarrassed to leave in case yet another pretty, stylish fairy snubbed her outfit again.

Sighing, she realized that the only reason she did not spend yet another day staring at the wall of her sunflower home was because she had received a pixie dust message from Melody that she - Faith - was to meet her - Melody - in the Tearoom for tea, and that no Faith, it was not a choice. She had been in no position to be wishy-washy then.

* * *

Faith stood at the doorway, gawking at the store. Fairies reclined on large clam seats, getting their hair teased, combed, cut, and curled by glamorous hairdresser talents. The sand beneath her dandelion slippered feet was soft and decorative pebbles traced swirls in gold. Fairy lanterns lined the walls, setting the entire room in a soft, delicate light.

"Schelly!" Melody called in a singsong voice as she swung open the door, jangling a seashell chime that announced her arrival. "I have a new mission for you!"

A pretty dark-skinned fairy turned around, with a sparkle in her eyes. She held a pair of sheers in one hand and brushed a stray piece of long black hair out of her eye.

"Oh hey Melody! Looking to change your hairstyle again so soon? You'll be out of diamonds at this rate."

"Already out," Melody said dismissively, waving her hand in the air. "I'll just have to help out in the community a little more. Big deal. Anyway, I'm here today for a different reason: this one right here behind me."

She struck her hands out in a jazz-hand pose, putting the spotlight on Faith. Melody had a thing for theatrics.

"Hmm," Schelly examined Faith's chestnut blond locks. "I can definitely work with this. You have beautiful hair m'dear."

"Uh, thanks," Faith stuttered. "I don't really need my hair styled or anything. I'm not really into things like that. I'll just go that way - " She began to back away slowly. "I apologize for any disruption I caused - I'll just - I'll just go out that door - I won't disturb you agai -" A whisper.

Melody Snowsong pushed Faith back towards Schelly. "I'm not letting you just back out of this like that!" she hissed.

Schelly raised her brow ever so slightly. "Lack of confidence," she muttered. "Either way," she added more brightly. "I can fix this situation. A little hairspray never hurt nobody!"

She sat Faith down on a clam and began to fuss with the new project in front of her, muttering indescribable things to herself.

"So dear," she said. "Do you have any ideas as to what you want your hair to look like when this is over?"

"Uh, I don't really know. Surprise me?" Faith smiled meekly.

The hairdresser tsked at her but began a process of combing, snipping, curling, teasing, and overall fussing with the chestnut blond head of hair. Throughout the process, Faith was not allowed to look at herself. Melody was silenced from commentary.

At last, Schelly held a mirror in front of the newly improved Faith. "What do you think?" She asked smugly.

Her hair was still short, but it had been tamed and tousled in a carefree manner. Schelly had rearranged the front of the hair into a part that kept the hair off her forehead, but still framed her face. With a bit of magic, her dull almost bronze hair had been lighted by weaving in some blonde highlights.

"I love it!" In a very un-Faith-like action, she leaped up and hugged the hairdresser.

"Glad you do." Schelly smiled. "Tell you what, since you just arrived and because you're a sweetheart, I'll give you a discount. That'll only cost you 2 diamonds."

"Oh. Ok thank you!" Faith pulled out her pouch and withdrew 2 shining diamonds and handed them over.

The hairdresser held them up to the light and examined them before nodding and putting them in the cash register. "Come back soon!"

* * *

"It was nice of her to give me a discount," Faith beamed at her new hairstyle, admiring the lightened look of it. Schelly had definitely breathed new life into her old and boring locks.

"Told you she was the best," Melody replied, although she seemed withdrawn from the conversation. She closed her eyes.

"Melody?" Faith waved her hand in front of her friend's face. Her violet eyes popped open in surprise.

"Uh, yes? What is it?" Melody smiled, but it was obvious her heart wasn't into it. Faith wondered what had bothered her friend. "Sorry I'm just feeling a little tired," Melody said quickly, closing off the topic.

Faith regarded the curly-haired fairy in an odd light. "All right," she replied. "If you're sure."

"Hey," Melody said quickly. "Why don't you come by my house tomorrow and we'll head to breakfast together?"

"Oh uh… sure!" Faith brightened considerably. "But I don't know where you -"

Melody flipped open her leaf journal and tore a corner of piece of leaf paper from the Notes pages. Whipping out a pen, she scribbled - barely legible - _5398 Birchbark Circle._ Shoving the note into Faith's hands, she flew off without another word.

"Alright," Faith called. "See you tomorrow!"

It is more than likely that Melody didn't hear what Faith's words as she no more than a speck in the distance at that point.

* * *

 **Did you find the super important life-changing event that was supposed to be hidden in this chapter? Go find it. No seriously, I'll wait for you.**

 **Found it?**

 **If not, pat yourself on the back because there was none. :P Muahahaha**

 **So originally, there was going to be this huge thing that was going to pull the entire plot together and all that stuff - I spare you the details. However, that huge plot-device got shifted to another chapter somewhere (literally the next one) so you'll see it there.**

 **I've actually already written the next chapter so it may or may not (probably the former) be a quick release as soon as I get my ideas down for Chapter 4. :)**

 **PLEASE rate and review Talented even if you didn't like it :)**

 **Next chapter will be a good one. I promise.**

 **See you next update (which will be super speedy)**

 **~ Sonen**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys! Last chapter, something monumental happened. Faith found a book that responded to her magic and took it - without permission - from the Home Tree Library.

Anyways, there are several questions this raises: who is Lyric Neverbreeze? What will this book be about? What will Faith do with the book?

I don't know but I think they will be answered sometime… soon. Hopefully. Yeah… Hopefully.

Either way, please read on and as always - enjoy!

* * *

Talented

4:

A beam of sunlight shone through the bright yellow ceiling of Faith Eveningswirls's sunflower home. The brown center of the flower acted as a rug that burst from each corner of the room. Sunflower petals stretched upwards towards the sky in a cone shape. The fairy in question yawned and walked over to the petal desk in marigold yellow sitting in the corner of the room.

She stretched and breathed in the clean morning scent of a summer breeze. It was every bit an ordinary day.

Faith froze when she spotted the thick leaf-bound volume sitting on bright surface. An inkling of guilt trickled down her throat. She had not signed the book out, and the Library did not know that it was missing - if they had known about its existence at all.

"It's all good," she chanted to herself, while pacing back and forth across the floor.

It's ok, she mused, putting her hand on the table to steady herself.

The book hadn't been touched in eons, and she wasn't committing any sins by Leaning against the brightly-painted surface, Faith touched the prussian blue cover of the Talentry Booke, fiercely telling herself that it was just like any other.

A book that just happened to be in a dark corner of the Pixie Hollow Library.

"It's at the back for a reason - it was probably Forbidden," a small voice at the back of her head whispered into her ear.

"Nonsense," she silenced the voice. "Keep it calm Faith. Don't talk to yourself. That's the first stage of insanity."

Shaking her head to clear it of her crazy thoughts, Faith strided back and forth in her home. She didn't know who in the Hollow she could consult about the mysterious book. Uncertain, she pulled out the papyrus sheet and unraveled it. She hovered her finger over the map and the standout features of each meadow area winked into existence.

A knock on her door. Faith spun around, wondering who it could be. The lightly carved door burst open to reveal the figure of Melody Snowsong.

"Hellooooooo!" her wild, curly-haired best friend trilled as she trotted into the room.

Faith was confused. "Melody?! How did you even know where I lived?"

"Helloooo? You wrote it down on a leaf for me?" She waved the leaf in question in the air indignantly.

"Oh. Right; sorry. I forgot," she replied, scratching her head in confusion.

Melody huffed as she collapsed on Faith's couch. "You act about 500 years old," she teased. "It's a bit too soon to be so forgetful, don't you think?"

"Oh uh," Faith hesitated, uncertain of whether or not Melody could be trusted with her secret book.

"Of course she is," the voice in the back of her head hissed. "She's your best friend."

Luckily for Faith, Melody took her pause as agreement. "Of course you agree," she said, slinging her arm around Faith's shoulders. "I am… always right!" A dramatic gesture was added to the jazz hands this time. Melody and her theatrics.

"Well, are we going to breakfast or not?" the fairy in question asked. "I don't know about you, but my stomach is growling more than a bear before hibernation!"

Laughing, Faith pushed open her door and followed Melody into the cool morning air. The water-talents' dew was suspended on plants and leaves, sending fractals of light around the meadow as the sunlight hit them.

Faith twisted the dull golden leather bracelet she wore on her wrist. White gems braided onto the leather glittered in the sun and she marveled at their similarity to the dew. She touched the outside of the bracelet, where she knew her name was engraved on the opposite side.

Every fairy in Pixie Hollow had one. They were one of the first Arrival Day gifts that a laugh was presented by his or her mentor and they were never meant to be taken off. In fact, they were a sort of identification; no two fairies had the same bracelet, and they were color-coded by talent. Faith's - as a light-talent - was golden; Melody's - a Tinker - was green; a water-talent's was made of blue leather, and a garden-talent's was pink.

It was beautiful. The day was perfectly normal. Except there was nothing normal about it.

Faith's nerves were frayed. She twisted her bracelet.

How does one hide such a secret?


	5. Chapter 5

**Talented**

 **5:**

"I've got to run some errands around the community today," Faith interrupted Melody's attempt at small talk about the weather.

She looked insulted. "Is my weather forecasting not good enough for you?" She looks up at the sky, watching fluffy white clouds racing each other across the clear blue. "I predict warmth and sun all day, by the way."

"Thanks Melody," Faith grinned. "It's not you though - I really do have some things to do for the Mentors. You know how it is."

"You know, I really don't," her friend started. "I don't involve myself in the community like that."

"I don't see why you don't," Faith replied, consulting her map. "It's a great feeling you know. To do something for the good of the place you live in."

Melody shrugged. "Never been into that kind of thing I guess."

"Well, suit yourself."

Faith hovered her finger above the map. The options - the stores, Talent games, and Mentor's nook - winked into existence. Her fingers lingered above the Sunflower Gully meadow.

"I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure," Melody nodded imperceptibly. Faith smiled at her friend just before a golden swirl of pixie dust swallowed her.

Faith had wondered how the teleportation system inside the Hollow had worked when she first arrived. She looked into it. The system functioned on - like everything else - pixie dust.

The pixie dust set up an instant portal between one's current location and the requested position. Hovering over the requested location activated a spray of specialized dust required for the teleportation. The process took some time, but Faith still didn't understand the logistics behind the magic.

She landed in Sunflower Gully, where the stalks of gigantesque sunflowers reached towards the sky. A dozen of blue gems tumbled down a waterfall and caught the sunlight in a burst of cerulean light. She scanned the meadow, brightening as she spotted what she came for: a small home created by the intertwined leaves of Iridessa's Glade.

She fluttered into the Glade, admiring the twisting stalks of the flowers to make a sun-lit corridor.

"Hey Iridessa," she cried, bursting through the woven door made of sunflower petals. "I need your help for something."

The pretty fairy with French toast-coloured skin turned away from the opposite corner, where she was meticulously organizing a blue stone to her gem collection. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress and flew over to her apprentice.

"Hello," Iridessa smiled at Faith. "I see you got a haircut."

"Oh. Yeah I did," Faith replied, a little nervously.

Dessa took a seat by her sunflower table and folded her hands together on top of her heavily tanned legs.

"So," she smiled at Faith. "Did you have a question about your life in Pixie Hollow?"

"In a sense…"

Faith swallowed, studying the intricate network of vines on the roof of the Glade above her head. She looked everywhere - anywhere - but at her mentor.

"I was actually wondering if uh -," Faith stammered, clearly deliberating, but finally sighed and gave in. "You know anything about this."

She pulled out the thick leather bound volume, brushing off a speck of pixie dust from the old cover.

Iridessa took it from her and inspected it carefully, adding in a couple "hmms" for good measure. She flipped open the pages and peered at some of the ancient lettering. After the careful inspection, Dessa handed back the bounded book to Faith with a frown.

"Sorry Faith," she finally said, giving her a puzzled look. "I don't know anything about this."

"Oh."

"But," she said quickly, not wanting to disappoint her protegee. "Maybe Tink can help. Y'know - she's closer to Queen Clarion than I am and usually knows a lot more about this stuff."


End file.
